Eyes of the Enemy
by Death is my daddy
Summary: Eva was always strange. She had no parents but had her nanny, Tia Callida. When she meets a boy that looks like her and shares her surname and has the strangest feeling like she knew the guy, she meet the world of greek mythology and somehow got thrust into the seven's quest. Will she ever understand why she has power over the earth or her who her mom is ?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the PJO series .**

**A.N**

**I'm wondering if this story is going to work, but i'm sure a few people will like it. I really do hope you like my story.**

**Chapter 1**

"ummmm... Well, this is awkward. " My friend Penny said. Well former friend. Obviously. " What are you doing?" I said. Betrayal seeped from my vioce, and anger evident in my tone. I already knew what they were doing any way. Anybody would. "It's not what it looks like!" the words rushed out of Blaine. What a- a jerk! How could he say such a thing?

_Flashback_

I was at the skating rink with a couple of friends from school. I needed to go to the bathroom, I could tell my hair was a mess too. I skated over to the entrance. The employee rolled over to me on her in-line skates. "Sorry, but you know the rules. No skates in the bathroom." Hmm. A bit strange, but maybe people fall in the bathroom because of the skates. "Okay" I said reluctantly. I would just have to put them back on when I came out. When I was done getting them off my feet, I held them over my shoulder by the laces, got a drink and the pushed the door open.

What I saw made a river of ice spread from my gut, to my legs immobilizing them. My best friend from 3rd grade was making out with my boyfriend. She saw me. " Ummmm... Well, this is awkward." My friend Penny said. Well, former friend. Obviously. " What are you doing?" I heard betrayal clear in my voice. A question, and I had the answer. I got the answer as soon as I walked through that door. Blaine turned around. His eyes went wide, then he looked around, as if trying to find a way out. He turned to face me. His face sent a clear message to me, "Please, please, please forgive me!" But instead he had the audacity to say "It's not what it looks like!"

That broke my spell. Outrage like I've never known the like before, flooded in me, heat replacing the cold. I rose to my full height. **"ANSWER ME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"** I knew full well what they were doing. I just wanted to hear him say it. Penny strode over. The person who've I've known since 3 rd grade. Penny didn't look guilty. She looked like she didn't give a care in the world about anything. Least of all what I was screaming about. She walked toward me slowly.

" I admit your not the brightest crayon in the box, but this is just stupid, even for you." That snapped something inside of me. " I bared my teeth and growled. She laughed. A bone chilling laugh. I then realized she wasn't human. Her skin turned gray and when I looked down, I nearly fainted! One of Penny's legs was furry like a goats leg the other looked like it was made of steel. I couldn't help it I screamed. More than ever, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, where my bestie isn't my enemy and wasn't making out with my boyfriend. Penny said, "Shhhh, little one I'm an empousa." Wait a minute... weren't those **_mythological _**things that preyed on human boys and eat them. Wow slow down, I'm only human! But I knew Penny wasn't so I would have to step up my game a bit. And I knew what could help me. " Wait, I thought that they were pretty at least from the waist up, but you look like a hag all the way."

Penny snarled not a pretty sight. To say the least ( really it was the understatement of the year). " How dare thee speak disrespectfully to me!" Really? Thee? Really?

" You ask how? Well Penny, how dare thee ( I stretched out "thee" mockingly) be so ugly in my presence."

Then I realized I was a dead man. Woman. Whatever, what mattered was that I was going to die. Penny reacted exactly how I knew an empousa would act. Lunged towards me hissing, claws outstretched. Claws? Hmm, that was new. Oh, my god I was going insane! I can't honestly say that was really surprising.

Then, something happened that **was **surprising. A group of teens busted through the door. I was trapped. Seeking to go out in style, I threw my skates at Penny super hard. I was grinning like a mad-man, mad-woman whatever. The foundation shook with Penny's rage. " Now, little child your going to die!

"Not exactly surprising, since I made fun of you, and interrupted your meal, which also happened to be my boyfriend."" Oh, by the way Blaine I'm dumping you. So now my-ex which makes me hate you even more."

Then something rumbled, and it wasn't Penny or the gaggle of teens who had swords, daggers, and in one case a hammer. Weird choice. The ground rose around me, and suddenly I was raised up by it. I wished that I could just kill that demon. It wasn't Penny. Penny never existed. Then, as if obeying my command boulders rose from the ground and attacked Penny. Two ambushed from south and north. While the others bludgeoning it from all angles. Finally, the demon dissolved leaving only dust behind. I turned to the teens. They're mouths were opened. Then, one stepped up and said," What are you?"

My answer was,"Not normal."

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or scenes that Rick Riordan owns.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. thank you so much Lil' Bit Crazy + ZoeChase for reviewing. It made me smile and made me bother my friend with questions like " how do you update a new chapter?" and " Say that again please?". Really thanks a lot for reviewing and I'll make a lot of chapters really fast just for you ZoeChase, and read some of your OC books Lil' Bit Crazy. See you really soon- Ms. Doesn't Listen.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan does not look like me. Unless he undergoes major surgery he never will. Use your brains people I'm not a balding man that**** owns the PJO series and the HOO series.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

"What are you?" I asked. I would bet Riptide that the girl on the podium was more than a normal demigod.

"Not normal" she replied seriously. At least she was being honest. "Umm weird people with weapons out would you mind putting them away for a moment, cuz they are creeping me out." Really I'm not a threat. Probably" She gave me a grin when I mumbled," Thanks for the reassurances."

"Why don't we head over to my place for a while cuz, staying here isn't exactly a great option." Without pausing to see if we we're following she jumped down, picked up her skates and ran out of the little skating rink as fast as a demon out of hell. Until I know more she is probably just that. She turned and said to us, "By the way, my name's Eva. Eva Jackson."

* * *

"It's probably a coincidence" I said to my quest mates. Except I knew there were no such things as coincidences in my world. Piper said," You know what we should hurry up and follow her before she gets out of sight. Damn, she can run fast."

"Wait we're going to follow that crazy lady who can summon rocks out of the ground and smash us to death?"asked Leo in disbelief

"Yep" said everyone in unison (except Leo). Then, they chased the girl with the shoulder length black hair with kind brown eyes and light skin.

They reached a small cottage with flowers,vines, and ferns home among the trees.

"Wow" said Hazel. Everyone seemed to agree. It was like a nature preserve with a little koi pond. Percy said to Frank while pointing at the koi pond, "You never told me you had family?. Don't just stand there say hi."

Frank scowled at Percy while the rest of the group burst out laughing like insane people (aka Leo). Even Hazel had to clench her teeth to keep from ending up like the rest.

"(clearing throat noise)" The group turned around quickly to see Eva standing in front of them eyebrow cocked as if to say "_seriously_"? and a half smile playing on her lips. "If you guys were any slower I swear you would be moving backward." Eva said shaking her head in disbelief. "Come on in"

* * *

**Eva's P.O.V**

I quickly shooed the odd group in my house, all of them giving me weird looks. Okay my yard is a bit to take in but it isn't that abnormal. Once they were all in my living room I sat in my favorite green chair that had the humming birds and flowers so carefully stitched on. I crossed my arms and I looked expectantly at the group while tapping my foot.

There were seven in all. There were three girls, one with chopped up hair and deep olive skin with kaleidoscope eyes. The next girl looked young, maybe 13? She had cinnamon colored hair, dark skin and brown eyes and the last girl was tall, long blond hair that looked like it belonged in a ponytail with intelligent gray eyes.

The boys all looked different from each other. One was lean, blond, and possessed blue eyes the color of the sky. Another was short, devilish expression, Hispanic, and had brown eyes. Another one was big guy with a baby face. The last person was the only person to have spoken to me. He was tall and had messy black hair and startling sea green eyes. I felt like I knew him.

Then, a name came to surface._ Perseus Jackson._ My head felt like it was about to burst open then. I stood up abruptly and said "Perseus Jackson, is that your name?" I asked. He seemed weirded out that I knew his name.

"Yep." Percy said. "And the rest of these people are ..." I said. I said my name, they say theirs. " Oh, and once again please put away the weapons, I don't think the couch would benefit from being cut by daggers."

"Fine" they all reluctantly murmured whilst they sheathed their various weapons. "Okay, I'm Piper" said the girl with kaleidoscope eyes. This is Annabeth and this is Hazel. Pointing first to the blond girl then at the 13 year old. "That's Jason, Leo, And that one is Frank. You already know Percy" She pointed to the blond, Hispanic, and lastly baby face.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

"Tell me everything." Eve didn't beat around the bush. Piper tried to charmspeak Eva. It didn't work out. "Don't try to fool me, tell me what you are and why you are here, and possibly when you are leaving." Her tone could cut the icicles off of Khione's heart. It sent fear into most of the people in the room. How could a mere demigod resist Piper's charmspeak? And a demigod in the dark too.

She was obviously very powerful. Like they didn't get that from when they first met her. And so the seven explained everything. About the gods, who their godly parent is, the war, and their quest. "How does that have anything to do with me besides the obvious reasons of course?" She was strangely quiet. Inside she knew they were right. It made sense, why both her parents were gone, and the way she had ways with water and to mention her delirious nanny.

"In the Argo II- that's our ship- we all had a dream from our godly parents. To find a girl in the skating rink on Magnolia Lane. That was you."


	3. AN (again)

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I was feeling kind of down, but when I found out I got favorited, It meant so much to me that I decided I needed to save my story. But **I NEED SUGGESTIONS! pls?**

- Ms. Doesn't Listen ( kind of ironic pen name isn't it?)


End file.
